First Attraction
by SealItWithAKiss
Summary: This is they're 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermonie are headboy and head girl. What happens wjhen they have to share a common room together.
1. Chapter 1

" Hurry up you guys, we don't wanna be late for the train and you know it doesn't wait" Hermonie hissed to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. This was they're 7th and final year at Hogwarts and the worst thing in the world to Hermonie was to be late.

"We're coming" Ron said dragging his trunk.

They followed Hermonie toward platform 9 ¾ to get to the train that would take them back to Hogwarts. When they got on the train they found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Hermonie" Professor McGonagall's head appeared through the door, "I need to see you for a moment" Hermonie followed her to another compartment where Malfoy was already sitting. _Wow he changed over the summer. His muscles got bigger thats for sure. Wait what am I thinking this is Malfoy we're talking about_.

_Wow Granger grew in **that **area. Her hair isn't frizzy anymore it looks smoothe and that skirt is really showing off her legs. _

_Oh wait I cant think this. She's Granger for crying out loud. My enemys friend._

"You two will be head boy and head girl" McGonagall said very pleased.

"Really" Hermonie said jumping up.

"Professor don't the head boy and head girl have to share a common room together?" Malfoy asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Yes they do Mr. Malfoy"

"But I can't share a room with a mudb" He was cut off by Hermonie

"ECUSE ME" she said shrilled

"Malfoy these are the school rules, and we're not going to change them because your dissatisfied." McGonagall said "Since this is the head compartment I think you two should get your stuff and sit here the rest of the way."

"But Proffesor" Hermonie stammered

"Hermonie the rules arent going to change, I'm sorry" McGonagall said and walked out

"Just because we have to share a common room doesnt mean things are going to change between us Mudblood." Malfoy said with a nasty look on his face.

"Fine by me" she said to his back as he walked out the door. As he walked by she could tell he put on AXE this mourning.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ginny asked. she was laying her head on Harry's shoulder when she walked in. Harry and Ginny have been going out since the end of last year and now they're world revolved around each other.

"She wanted me to know that I'm head girl" they looked at each other in confussion at th elack of excitment in her voice.

"Thats great Hermonie" Harry said still confussed

"Thanks, but you'll never guess whos head boy?"

"Who?" Ron asked

"Malfoy"

"Nooo" they all said in unison now understanding why she was upset before.

"Yes and now McGonagall is making us share a common room and go sit with him in the other compartment. I cant beleve it I would rather share the room with ANYONE else but him. he so stuck on himself" she said throwing her jaket into her trunk.

"I cant beleave out of every else who could have been head boy it's Malfoy" Harry said in out rage

"I know but what can I do?" she said as if to be defeated. she went to give harry a hug when suddenly the door slide open.

"Hurry up Granger!"

"Im coming! well I guess I'll see you guys in the entrance hall. bye"

"Bye Hermonie' they all said

_In Malfoys compartment_

"Malfoy what did McGonagall want you for?" Blaise asked.

"She told me I'm head boy and Hermonie's head girl"

"Wow...doesn't that mean you have to share a common room with her?" Blaise asked

"Yeah" Malfoy nodded his head

"You know it's not as bad as it seems, I saw her get on the train and well lets just say she's grown Draco" Blaise staired off like he was looking right at her

"Yeah well I have to go sit with her in the head compartment so I'll see you later" he saidn then turned to walk out before Blaise stopped him

"Oh yeah before I forget, Pansy is looking for you."

"Great" Malfoy said with sarcasum in his voice.

When he was walking down the asile of the train he heard Hermonies voice. He stod there to ease drop when he herd they were bashing him. What I am not stuck on myself. I know by this time tomorrow she'll beg for me to sleep with her. Ohh she thinks she can talk bad about me.

_Back To Present Time_

She went into the head compartment and sat on the opposite booth away from Malfoy. Wow he looks so good when he's upset. Quddicth really helped with his muscles. Oh God I really need to stop thinking these things. I'll just read a book so I can get my mind off him.

Why does she always read. Am I not good enough for her or something. She does look cute when shes concetrating. Oh no she doesnt. Well It wouldnt hurt to talk to her I mean we are going to share a common room. just the thought of using the same bathrom and common room as Hermonie made the hair on his arms and neck stand up.

" So what are you reading?" Malfoy asked

_Dont just stair say something _" Hogwarts A history" she felt her cheeks grow real warm

Is she blushing? See i know she couldn't resist my charm. "Oh ok" she threw her hair over her shoulder and turned her head toward the window looking at the sinking orange sun in the pink and purple sky. this gave Malfoy a great view of her neck and thought how it would feel to kiss it. I cant think this we've never goten along and probably never will so why should I bother getting to know her as more then a mudblood. He laid his head on the cusiony arm rest to get the thought of not being anything more then enemys with Hermonie.

Awww he looks so cute when he's sleeping. Oh god if I cant get him out of my mind for 5 seconds, then how am i going to last the whole year. I cant fall for him i just cant this is the Malfoy that has hatd me sinsce he first saw me. Well i think it's pretty safe to say that this is going to be one long year.

"Malfoy Malfoy wake up we're here" he felt two hands shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm what" Malfoy rubbed his eyes and saw Hermonie standing over him. He smiled slightly and realized that he wasn't dreaming and that _this_ Hermonie was not the Hermonie in his dream that loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me two seconds will ya" Draco said it with a nasty tone in his voice to hide the happiness he felt.

"Just thought I'd let you know, you dont have to be so mean." She turned away from him and walked out of the compartment.

They both got off the train in a rather testy mood. Hermonie caught up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and Draco went with Blaise.

"So did you guys talk?" Ron asked in an aggrivated way. He was jealous that Draco was the one she had to share a common room with. He never got over Hermonie after they broke up. She always thought of Ron and Harry as a brother and they both would do anything to protect her gbut now Ron was always on her back about any guy she looked at.

"Not really" she said turning away. She knew ron was jealous, but she didnt care. There was nothing to be jealous about.

When they got to the great hall they all sat at their tables watched as the first years were sorted into their houses then listened to the routine speech Dumbledore made. Hermonie felt restless. She kept turning in her seat to look at Malfoy. she could have sworn she saw him look at her but she wasnt sure. But then again why would he, he had no reason to look at her. He was talking with Blaise about something but she didnt know what.

" I'm telling you Draco, you and Hermonie being head boy and girl is not a bad fix. Who knows you might even get to likeing her. she's real nice you know and she deffinately looks better then before you do have to addimitt that." Blaise said

"Ohh yeah well if you think shes so great then you talk to her." Draco knew Blaise had a good point but he just didn't like the thought of likeing Hermonie.

"Well I would but there is a problem. I'm not the one thats head boy you are."

"Drakey" It was Pansy

"Oh no" Draco said under his breath to Blaise "Won't she get a hint" they went out in their 4th year and he broke up with her about a month after. Draco didnt know what he saw in her but now she wouldnt leave him alone. Over the summer she sent him exactly 32 letters and he thought that if he didnt write back she would leave him alonoe but obviously he was wrong.

"I tryed telling her you didnt like her anymore but she wouldn't listen to me she swares up and down that your her one true love and shes yours" Blaise said sympathedicly

" Oh Draco" Pansy came up behind him and gave him a rib breaking hug. " I sent you some letters over summer but you didnt write back so I thought maybe you didnt get them" _Some_ letters. that was an understatement."I heard that you and Hermonie are head boy and girl. I feel so sorry for you. You have to be stuck with that mudblood."

"It's not as bad as it would be if i was stuck with you" he said pushing her off him. Draco herd Blaise laugh under his breath next to him at this remark. Pansy sent him a nasty look them turned back to Draco.

"Whats wrong Drakey, honey you sound tense" she said in a baby voice

"None of your business, just go away" he turned his back toward her and herd her footsteps fade.

Hermonie saw them talking and felt a rush of sadness. She knew that Pansy liked Draco but she didn't know that he liked her. I guess he would though. she was the Queen of gossip and he was the king.

"Hermonie whats the matter?" Ginny asked her voice sounding worried.

"Nothing, just a bad head ach" Ginny staired at her in disbelief but thought it was best to let it go. So she turned back to Harry and started to talk to him about when the first Quidditch practice is.

When dinner was over Dmbledore sent everyone to their dormatries. Hermonie got up with ginny and followed Harry and Ron to the Griffendor commonroom.

"Granger where are you going?" she herd a harsh voice behind her. It was Draco "Our common room is this way"

"Oh yeah" she said in a whisper more to herslef then anyone else. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later" she said to Harry ron and Ginny. She gave them each a hug hearing Draco tap his foot on the stone floor as if to say_ any day now would be nice_.

"If I hear you do anything to hurt her I'll " Ron was standing an inch from Draco's face

"You'll what weasel" Draco spat back. Hermonie grabbed Ron's arm and told him to stop. Ron kept his eyes on Draco till they were both out of sight. They went up some stairs till they got to a portrait and went inside. Hermonie went and sat on the couch closest to the fire place and Draco sat next to her.

"So, now what" Draco asked flashing his millio dollar smile. Hermonie looks good next to the fire light

"What do you mean?" why does he have to be so damn tempting.

"I mean whats there to do"

"I dont know, I'm going to take a bath though" She had to get out of the room and with that she got up to go to her room and get her pajamas.

Draco could just think about Hermonie being naked in the room next to his. This was his chance to seduce her. When she went into the bathroom the tub was already filled with water and bubbles and Draco sitting in it looking pleased with himself.

"Malfoy what are you doing" She said looking anywhere but where he was.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm taking a bath. Oh and stop with the Malfoy thing. Since we have to get along and be friends then we should call eacth other by our first names don't you think."

"Fine Whatever but you knew I was coming in here to take a bath" she could feel her cheeks burning and hoped he didnt notice but apparently he did.

"I know I did but this tub is big enough for both of us and you obviously want to because your blushing." He laughed at the look of embaressment on her face.

"Malfoy your not being funny, get out." she did want to get in with him but she did not want him to know that.

"Ok" he said and got out revealing all of him to her. She couldn't help but look and now she knew the rumors in school were true.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, got his clothes and walked toward Hermonie and stoped when he got right next to her and whispered in her ear "I know you wanted to" then he walked out. Why didnt she get in? he knew any other girl would have jumped in. her resistance made him want her even more now. He had to have her no matter what.

Hermonie stood there for a second thinking about what happened. She undressed and started sinking in to the bubbles reliving the feeling she felt when he got out of the tub. After she was done she got her silk pink gown on and walked out to see Draco still with his towel around his waist and him sitting on the couch she walked by like she didnt care he was there but really she wanted to go sit next to him and kiss him abd let him kiss her all over. As if her prayers had been answered he got up and walked over to her so that she could feel the buldge right below his waist against her leg.

" Mal I mean Draco what are you doing" she said and looked up at him. and just then he put one hand around her waist and kissed her on the mouth he forced his tounge in her mouth. It was the most exotic kiss she had ever experienced. She wanted him so bad but knew that he probably had something up his sleeve like telling all his friends she was so easy or how she pushed herself on him. At these thoughts she pushed hard on his chest to get him off she was not going to play his little game. Oh god he was strong she had to use all her might to get him off.

"What?" he asked dumbstruck

She slapped him across the face. Not a second after there was red mark on his face. "You had no right to do that!" she saw the anger in his face and was sorry about slapping him so hard but she wanted him to know that she didnt want him to do that. she turned around and went straight to her room.

Why did she have to be so damn resistant toward him. She wasnt like any other girl Hermonie was difficult. He wasn't going to give up though this just ment he had to try something else something more romantic rather then lust. Although he had never had to be romantic to any other girl. But then Hermonie wasn't just _any other girl. _He had an idea, he wasn't sure she would buy it but it was worth a try.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermonie woke feeling excited for the first day of school, but then she remembered the previous night with Draco. She wondered if he was still mad about the slap she gave him. She still felt bad but deffinatly didn't regret it for one second. She got up then noticed that there was a note on her night stand. It read..._ Hermonie, Im sorry for the way I acted last night and you were right I had no right to kiss you. I want to appologize by taking you out to dinner on Saturday. Draco_

Hermonie didn't know what to think. Was he really sorry? Did he just want to sleep with her so he could brag to all his friends? she didn't know and wanted another opinion so she decided to tell Ginny about it at breakfast. She didn't want to run into Draco though down stairs so she waited to hear the bath water running before she left her room.

she found Ginny exactly where she thought she would, sitting next to Harry and Ron at the table " Hey Ginny, I need to talk to you if thats okay." she looked at Ginny desperately so maybe she would know this was serious.

"Sure, uhhh Ron, Harry can you guys give us some space for a moment?" she asked them then moved over to make a spot for Hermonie. Ron gave Hermonie a questioning look but she just turned her head away.

"Ok Ginny, I'll see you in a few minutes." Harry kissed her on the cheek then went out the doors with Ron still looking back at Hermonie. She wished he would just act like they never went out but that was hopeless thinking.

"All right Hermonie whats wrong? did you and Draco fight or something?"

In about five minutes she told ginny everything from when her and Draco walked in the common room to when she met Ginny to tell her what happened. she handed her the note and let her read it.

"I think he just wants to sleep with me so he can tell all his friends how easy I am and make my last year at Hogwarts my worst" she said when Ginny handed the note back to her.

"Well I don't know Hermonie. Draco isn't the type of guy to take a girl out to dinner just to sleep with her. If he wanted to he could have any girl in the school without taking her on a date. he might like you, you never know." Ginny said. She didn't just say it to make her feel better about the whole situation she really did beleave he might like her. And surprisingly she wanted them to go out.

"It's not a date" Hermonie said "It's just a chance for him to make it up to me about what he did" She said in a quiet voice."Ginny you can't tell Ron or Harry. They would hate me forever. Espesaiclly Ron.''

"I won't. Ron still thinks that you and Ron are going to go out again. Harry and i keep telling him to give you space but he keeps insisting that your just playing hard to get"

"Well I'm not playing hard to get and he needs to get over it. Anyways we gotta go, class is just about to start" Hermonie grabbed her books and her and Ginny headed out of the great hall to their first class of the year. Herbology was taking longer then she remembered either that or it was just that she had Draco on her mind all day. she still didn't know if she was going to go or not, where did he plan on taking her anyways?

At lunch Draco couldn't help but to look at the Gryffindor table hopeing to catch Hermonie looking at him, but she didn't and for some reason that bothered him. It's not like he really care about her he just didn't like the fact she refused him. Noone had ever done that and he didn''t like it at all.

"Hey Draco whats with you?" Blaise asked. Obviously he noticed that he was staring at Hermonie.

"Nothing" Draco said and turned around to face Blaise. "You have a class with Hermonie don't you?"

"Yeah, we have the next class together, so why do you want to know?" Blaise could sort of tell what Draco was getting to but acted like he didn't have a clue.

"Well I want you to throw in a good word about me to her, you know tell her that I'm nice and romantic, and you know"

"Okay, why?" He asked with a raised brow. He could tell there was something different about Hermonie that seperated her from other girls that Draco was used to and Draco obviously liked her. He thought it wise not to say anything though.

"Because, I tried to kiss her and she slapped me. I didn't kiss her because I like her if that's what you're thinking. I just want to have sex with her that's all. I told her I would take her out on Saturday to make it up to her so maybe she would loosen up. I mean if we're going to have to share the same commonroom for the year then we might as well have a little bit of fun don't you think?"

"Yeah sure Draco whatever you say" Draco was annoyed because Blaise didn't beleave him but who cared all he knew was that he wanted Hermonie and he would have her too.

" Hey Hermonie" Blaise was walking toward Hermonie's desk right after their lesson.

"Hey Blaise. What do you need?" she asked and stood up.

" Uhh I don't get this" he said and pointed to the chalk board. "So I herd you and Draco are going to go on a date Saturday night"

"No it's not a date, and i didn't even answer him yet" she said annoyed at the fact this was the second person in one day to say they were going on a date and she hadn't even answered him yet.

"Okay well I think you should go ' he said very casually and leaned on her desk.

"Why?"

"Because I think he likes you and" before he could even finish Hermonie inturrupted him.

"Ohh yeah sure he likes me. He likes me the same way he likes any other girl as only a piece of ass." She was mad now and Blaise knew it.

"No no thats not what I ment. if that were true then why would he apoligize and try to make it up to you'' Hermonie felt embarressed at the fact that Draco must have told him about they're kiss and everything else that happened last night but he did have a point a very good one actually. Before Hermonie could say anything Blaise started to walk away to his group of friends.

"Hey I thought you needed help on something" she said but he didn't hear her.

She sat next to Ginny at dinner and as soon as she did Ron came from the other side of the table and sat next to her, so she just turned and faced Ginny as they're plates began to have food appear on their plates. They talked like normal asking each other who had what classes and with which other houses.At the end of their meal Hermonie wished desperatly that she could go with the rest of her friends to the Gryffindor commonroom but knew she had to go to her own but she didn't feel like facing Draco right now she had nothing to say to him. They all got up to leave and then she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye get up to leave with Blaise both of their groups met at the double doors Hermonie just looked down and kept walking Harry on and Ginny said goodbye to Hermonie when she went the other way to her room.

When she got in the commonroom Draco sat on a chair in front of the fire with his shirt over the arm of the chair. She stood still for a moment while he stared at her. He did look sexy sitting in front of the fire showing off his muscles in the dim light. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Have you decided whether or not you were going to come with me to dinner on Saturday or not?" he asked as calm and cool as possible.

"As a matter of fact I have" she said and turned to face him

"Well" he said as he got up and walked toward her until he was standing not 6 inches from her. Before she knew it she found herself staring at his abs and quickly turned around and took a couple more steps to her door.

"Yes I'll go" she said and walked into her room and lightly closed the door. Her heart was pounding faster then it ever had before. What just happened? She wasn't falling for him. She couldn't it was exactly what he wanted her to do. She decided to sleep on it instead of think about it.

It was 2:30 in the morning and Hermonie couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to take a bath. She got her bath robe and then went into the bathroom. she used a spell to light all the candles and then slipped into hot water coverd with bubbles. The first thing that came to mind was Draco and how he wanted her in the bath with him the other night and wondered if the opertunity would come again. When it was almost 3:00 she got out and decided to dry by the fire.

Draco herd something. It sounded like someone was in the other room but Hermonie was sleeping. He was undressed but he didn't notice, he just wanted to see who it was that was in the other room. He went into the other room and saw Hermonie sitting in front of the fire completely naked. He decided to look at her before she noticed him there and left. She had nice sized breats with little pink nipples and silky smooth legs and a little patch of light brown hair in between her legs. He wonderedd for a second how it would feel to kiss her there then noticed that she started to move her hand to the area he was staring at she spred her legs and started to bring her middle finger inside of her then two fingers. Draco wanted to come into her right this instint but instead juat watched her. She was moaning now He could have sworn he herd a faintly moan his name but why would she do that. In just that instint she opened her eyes and was looking right at him.

"Draco what are you doing?" she jerked her self up and grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. She couldn't help staring at his sex and she felt his eyes on her and knew how humiliated she was.

"Nothing I just herd a noise and came to see who was in here."

"GO LEAVE" she wondered how long he was there and decided she noticed him as soon as he got there. At least she hoped he wasn't there longer then one second. And ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

The next morning she couldn't bare to face him but she had no chocie cause he was waiting for her in the other room and wasn't leaving till she came. He didn't care if she felt embarressed he didn't think she had a reason to be embarressed. She finally left her room and hurried across the room and past Draco to the other door to get down to breakfast and was blushing the whole way. He thought she looked very cute when she blushed. Everything that happened last night made him want her even more then ever. He couldn't wait till Saturday hopefully that wuld be the night they could finally have sex.

"Hermonie what's wrong?" Ginny asked "You look pale."

"Nothing I'm fine" Hermonie said then sat down. Of course there was Ron right behind her. He couldn't have come at a worse time. All she wanted was to hide all day in a closet.

"How are things with you and Draco" Ron asked.

"What do you mean what have you heard?" she asked testily.

"Nothing nothing, I was just wondering." Ron looked shocked at her sudden outburst and sat next to Harry instead.

Hermonie couldn't look at Blaise she had no idea what Draco was telling the Slytherins. Noone had treated her defferintly. Maybe he hadn't seen. By lunch Hermonie felt better and less self concious.

Draco sat with Blaise in lunch and was thinking of Hermonie and how he could get her. It was Friday so he had 1 day till Saturday night when they could be alone and he just couldn't wait.

"Drakey" Draco heard an annoying squicky voice and knew that it was Pansy. before he could get up she was wrapping herself around him. "Ohh Drakey I've missd you soo much" He felt her hand slide down below his belt.

"Get off me Pansy" he pushed her off then left but before he did he saw Hermonie look right at him then down to her plate.

He left the great hall for his next class and wanted it to pass as quickly as possible. Pansy was in his class and wouldn't stop passing him notes. They said that she wanted to come to his dorm tonight so they could have sex, and she would give him a blow job but he didn't care about her and she didn't get that.

Hermonie didn't go to dinner that night and Draco noticed and wondered where she could be. He thought this could be the perfect chance for him to impress her with how charming he could be. He checked the library first but didn't see her so he went to their dorm and found her on the same couch that he found her on last night and couldn't help himself but to laugh a little under his breath. She was wearing a satin pink night gown that showed her legs

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"What do you mean, what do I want? this is my dorm too you know?" he said casually leaning on the wall."What were you doing up so late last night?"

"I couldn't sleep. Not that it's any of your business"

"Why are you so tense towards me?" he asked and walked behind the couch she was sitting on. He then put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub. He felt her shiver but she didn't get up so he kept on.

Draco had strong hands and they felt good rubbing on her sholders. She knew she shouldn't let him do this but she didn't care. She felt his breath really close to her neck.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered into her ear. She simply nodded and felt him kiss her neck then his hands slid down to her breasts and stayed there for a couple seconds then slid down to the end of her gown. He started pulling it up slighty still kissing her neck. She then snapped back to reality and jummped up. Draco looked stunnedbut didn't move.

"Whats wrong Hermonie?" he asked her still just standing and staring at her. She didn't answer him she just left to her room. He suddenly felt a throbbing at his sex and noticed that he was hard as a rock. He knew by this time tommorow he would have her in his bed with that pink night gown on his floor.

Hermonie felt her face burning from blushing so much. She felt a rush of excitment going through her from what just happened. The thought of what would have happened if she had let Draco keep going was exciting her even more. She was mad at herself for letting her det so carried away. She lay down and herad the bath tub filling up with water knowing Draco was naked in the room right next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she woke to a pink rose on the pillow next to her and knew it was from Draco. She got up got dressed in a red halter top with blue jeans that made her butt look great and then left from her room to see Draco already up.

"Good morning" he said to her with a sexy smile.

"Morning" she said back. "About last night, I"

"No need to explain, I'll come get you at 6:00 for dinner." he got up and headed for the door then turned around. "By the way you look great" he smiled back at her then left. She left about 5 minutes after him. She saw Ginny and Harry sitting at their table and thought Ron slept in late...Good

She told Ginny about last night but left the part of her being happy about it out of the story. Ginny didn't react the way Hermonie thought she would. instead of mad she was excited for Hermonie. Ginny and Hermonie went to Hagrids to pet the unicorns for a while then hung out in the Gryffindor commonroom till it was about 4:30 then Hermonie left to go get ready for dinner. When she went to her room there was a beautiful silver bracelet with little diamonds in it sitting on her bed. Hermonie got dressed in a pink tank top with a white button up and some jeans and to complete her outfit she put on the bracelete that Draco gave her. Hermonie pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"Are you ready?" Draco stood in her door way looking more gorgeous then ever in a black button up and jeans.

"Yeah" she walked toward him and he led her out of the castle where a carriage was waiting for them. The night was beautiful with the moon and all the stars. He opened the door and helped her inside. This was a whole new side to Draco that Hermonie had never seen before he was more romantic then anything else. He got in on the other side and sat next to her.

"So where are we going?" She asked him as they headed for Hogsmead.

"It's a surprise. I'm glad you like your bracelete. I wasn't sure if you liked silver or gold" he said staring at her.

"Yes, I like it I hope it wasn't expensive"

"Don't worry about what it cost. It looks great on you." They talked until they got to Hogsmead about 10 minutes later. They pulled up to a resturaunt with tables out side and lanterns light all around. Draco held his hand out for her to take as she got out of the carriage. They sat at one of the tables out side.

"It's beautiful" Hermonie said exasperated by the attempt that Draco was making to impress her. He certainly did out do himself she never expected him to pull something like this off.

"It's my favorite Italian resturaunt" He said and pulled a chair for her to sit in. They were handed a menu and they both ordered a plate of spaggetti.

"Why are you going through this much trouble to do this for me?" Hermonie asked out of days of suspense. " I know you don't like me, so why do this?"

"I don't know, you're different from other girls and I like that" He said looking her straight in the eyes. They left the resturaunt and arrived back at their commonroom at about 8:30.

"Well goodnight and thanks again for everything." Hermonie stood for a second waiting for him to kiss her but he didn't so she turned and went to her room wondering why he didn't kiss her. Draco felt bad for trying to bribe Hermonie to sleep with him by buying her jewlery and dinner so he didn't make a move on her when his chance came. After he didn't make a move though he regreted it but it was too late now. Why didn't he do anything. He decided to take a bath to clear his thoughts. No sooner when he got in and relaxed Hermonie came in wearing a short white bath robe.

"Ohh sorry I didn't know you were in here." she turned around to head out but right before she did Draco stopped her.

"You know you don't have to go. Like I said before this tub is big enough for both of us ." she turned around and saw Draco get out. His body was dripping wet and he walked to her and untied her robe.

"Draco what are you doing?" she asked ina quivered voice.

"Nothing" he said the pushed her robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He looked at her and didn't want to wait anymore. He started to kiss her shoulders then her neck then full on the mouth. Draco was surprised when she started to kiss him back. He stopped then took her hand and led her to the steps that went into the tub. Hermonie didn't think of whether what she was doing was right or wrong at that moment she didn't care. Now they were both in the tub. Hermonie wrapped her arms around his neck then started to kiss him rubbing herself on him trying to tease him making him harder then he was already. Draco knew she was teasing him so he decided to tease her back by rubbing his hand on her stomach than he caressed her between the legs not feeling any hair at all and not sticking his finger in her just yet.First he wanted to tease her.

"Draco" she moaned his name wanting him more then ever. He put his middle finger in her then pulling out then putting two fingers in her. she was tight around his fingers. He took her by the waist the put her on the edge of the tub so his face was even with her stomach.

"Draco what are you doing" she laughed then knew what he was doing when he spread her legs wide. He took her by her waist and pulled her to his mouth. "Ohh Draco" she moaned. "ohh Draco yes yess"

"Lets go to my room" he suggested but didn't wait for an answer. he got out and carried her to his room and laid her on his bed and came down on top of her but not in her. He took a condom from his drawer and put it on then kissed her on the neck and made a trail of kisses all the way down between her legs. He was just kissing at first then was sucking and licking all over bring her to his mouth and stuck his tounge into her then heard her cry his name.

"Draco, stop teaseing me." Hermonie laughed he came down on her then into her very deep. he pushed deeper but not too hard so he wouldn't hurt her. She arched her back so he would go even deeper. He stopped thrusting into her.

"Straddle me" he said to her.

"What?"

"Straddle me" he said again. He lay on his back and lifted her onto him. He had her by the hips and started to move her until passion took over her and she started bucking her hips faster and faster until she felt herself cum. He pushed in her hardtwice then they were both brethless and wet with each others cum. Hermonie lay next to Draco brething hard. "How was that?" he asked her then laughed.

"Great" she said then kissed him. Thought were rushing through her head like crazy. Hermonie never thought she would be sharing Draco's bed or have sex with him but here she was wrpped in his arms lying next to him and to tell the truth she wouldn't rather be anywhere in the world then right here. With that last thought she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Draco woke up early around 6:45. He looked at Hermonie sleeping naked next to him. He moved a stray hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead so he wouldn't wake her. He slowly moved his arm from under her head and went to take a quick bath considering the fact that he barely got one last night. Not that he minded though what he got was a lot better then a bath. Some how Hermonie was different to him. He never felt this way about any other girl.

Hermonie woke up to the sound of water running in the next room. She sat up rembering that she was still naked. She grabbed her clothes and went to her own room and brushed her hair to make an attempt to look decent then headed for the door to go to breakfast.

"Ginny thank god your here." Hermonie said practically running to where Ginny was sitting. When she reached the table Ron gave her a nasty look and got up and left stommping the whole way.

"What's the matter with him" She asked.

"Well I kindda told Harry about you and Draco, and well Harry told Ron and you can see how he reacted." she said looking down very upset with herself for letting such a secret slip.

"Ginny! you promised you wouldn't say anything."

"I know I didn't mean to, it just slipped."

"Ohh well. There's nothing anybody can do about it now" Hermonie knew there would be some sort of trouble with Ron. The way he acted a minute ago It could be real bad.

"So how did your date with Draco go anyways" Ginny asked her trying to lighten Hermonie's mood up.

"Well he took me out to dinner at an Italian restruaunt. And well... nevermind" Hermonie said not knowing whether to trust Ginny not to say anything to Harry or Ron.

"Come on Hermonie I'm sorry for telling I swear I won't say anything just tell me"

"Ok well we went back to our dorms and well I went to take a bath and he was in there taking one and invited me in with him so I did" and Hermonie herd Ginny gasp but continued anyways "and well we were just fooling around at first, and I thought that was as far as it was going to go but I was definatly mistaken"

"Well What happened" Ginny was wide eyed

"I think by the look on your face you know what happened. Let me tell you one thing" Hermonie leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear "all the rumors are true about him"

"I knew it I knew it would happen as soon as I herd that you would have to spend so much time together I mean how couldn't something happen It's pratically impossible" well ginny was excited that was sure but It would deffinatly be different around Draco. How could they act like nothing had happened last night. Hermonie also didn't want to act like they were dateing either or were they? Did he even want anyone to know about them? She pushed all of her thoughts to the back of her mind and started thinking about school. The day went by fast and Hermonie didn't run into Ron or Draco all day and that's the way she wanted it. How could she face either one of them.

At dinner Ron wasn't there and Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other laughing as usual. Hermonie sat on the other side of Ginny.

"Hey harry hae Ginny" she said waving to them and they both waved back. Hermonie was releaved that Harry wasn't mad at her. They carried on with dinner like there was nothing wrong and nothing had changed. They laughed at the teachers they hated and and talked about how much homework they had on the first week of school until they were full and tired.

"Well Im ready for bed how bout you Harry?" Ginny asked resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arm in his

"Yeah Im pretty tired" Harry answered back and smiled down at Ginny then kissed her on the top of her head. They got up and left the great hall. Right before they were going on they're different ways Ron came out infront of Hermonie.

"Ohh Ron I didn't know you were there" Hermonie said startled at the furious faced Ron that was standing not a foot from her. "Well good night Harry, Ginny...Ron" Hermonie said turning to her own dormatry.

"I want to talk to you Hermonie" Ron was mad she could hear the anger in his voice and obviously Harry and Ginny did too because they didn't leave. "I want to talk to you alone" he said again eyeing Harry and Ginny.

"Ok" Hermonie said turning around to face him and giving the signal for Harry and Ginny to go that she would be okay. He waited till he knew that they were out of ear shot before beginning to lecture Hermonie.

"Why would you like Draco? He is scum he isn't even close to half of what I am and he wouldn't make you happy like i would" He yelled at her wide eyed and mad.

"Ron Im not discussing this with you this late at night in the middle of the hall while you're yelling at me like this. And anyways who I like and who i don't is none of your business anymore now good night." She tried to turn away for the second time then Ron grabbed her arm and hurting her. "Ron let go of me"

"I'm not done talking to you god damnit!" He screamed, his face getting red with even more anger. " YOU WON'T SEE HIM. IF YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY YOUR NOT GOING TO GIVE HIM ANY TIME EITHER." He tightened his grip on her arms. "I LOVE YOU HERMONIE AND ALL YOU DO IS TAKE" she felt her self barely lifting off the ground

"Whats all the yelling about" Draco came running out from behind a corner and saw Ron and Hermonie. Ron immediatly let her go and Hermonie barely caught her balance and then looked at Draco with streams of tears on her cheeck. The sight of what he walked in on was enough for him to kill someone. "Get away from her Ron!" Draco told Ron and walked toward Hermonie.

"NO You go this has noting to do with you" He said back to him and stepping between Draco and Hermonie, pushing Draco away. "Hermonie go to the Gryfinndor common room NOW!" He said to her. grabbing at her arm again.

"No" she said in a whisper. and pulled away from his grasp. And in the blink of an eye Ron slapped her with all the force he had right across her face. Shocked Hermonie backed up to the wall and put her hand to the spot that was stinging and burning from his slap. Draco had, had it with Ron.

"IF YOU GO 1 INCH NEAR HER I SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU RON"

Draco was now furious and ready to kill Ron and if he got his hands on him he just might have.

"Fuck You" Ron yelled back stepping toward Hermonie. Draco ran toward Ron and pushed him hard against the wall and punched his stomach and when he tried to punch him again in the face this time, Ron ducked and rammed into Draco making him fall to the floor. Ron punched him once in the stomach and Draco pushed ron off of him and punched him with all his might in the face. When Ron lifted his head his mouth was bleeding a bright red.

"Now Ron I think you'd better go. We both know who would win this one and it wouldn't be you." Draco told Ron walking over to Hermonie. Ron looked at Hermonie still holding her hand to her face and tears still rolling down her cheeks. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her wrapping his arms around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He knew that the slap hurt her by the sound it made when his hand made contact with her face.

"Yeah" she said trying to hold back all the tears that wanted to break away. But she couldn't let him see her. not like this.

"No your not" he said raising her chin with his finger. her face was still red. "Come on" he said picking her up and carrying her to his room and set her gently on his bed then sat next to her. He wiped away stray hairs from her face and looked into her eyes that used to have passion in them even if it was passion from wanting to hit him there was still something there that made drac crazy for her but now after what happened there was nothing.

"Im sorry you saw that" The room was dark and the only light was from the moon shining through the window but Draco could tell Hermonie had stopped crying now but was still sobbing.

"Dont be sorry. if anything Ron should be the sorry one and Im sorry I didn't kill him right there in the hall." He took Hermonie in his strong arms and just held her there for a minute. Then he bent down and kissed her on the forhead making a trail down her neck on her collar bone. She reacted by brushing her hand down his back to the hem of his shirt and pulled up just a bit trying to tease him. Slowly she pulled his shirt all the way off and smiled down at his six pack. She placed her hands around his neck and hugged herself close to his body while he ran his fingers through her hair. She reached her hands to his belt strating to undo it the dropped it to the floor next to the bed. Draco pulled her shirt off in one quick movement and she could feel his erection on her hip starting to grow even harder if that was even possible.

"Hermonie if you want to stop then tell me now because if we go any further I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to." He had his hands on her hips pulling her closer to fill the small gap in between them.

"I don't want to stop" she whisperd in his ear.


End file.
